Sucks to be You
by 133Sg
Summary: When Yugi Motou starts Sixth Form he starts to realise what a big jump it is, academically and socially, will he and his friends cope and what will happen when other people start to get in their way. Contains Yaoi; puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping and puppyshipping. Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh! Most of the content in this story is not my own.
1. Chapter 1

Sucks to be You

Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey Guys!_ Well this is my first fanfic as I'm sure you can tell, and if I'm honest I really don't know if it is of a good standard but I need to try first and see what happens. I checked this over myself so if there is anyone who is interested in becoming a BETA reader for me I would be grateful. Oh yeah, I am British, so although this is set in a city that is by no means in England I will set out all systems (e.g. school) and laws the same as the British ones I am familiar with, also all spelling and grammar will be UK English. If you have any questions or criticism please feel free to ask/tell me as I am happiest when improving. Thanks you for reading this and hope you enjoy. Xx

September in Domino City, all the students are going back to school as Summer starts to end and Autumn begins. Yugi Motou has attended Domino Boys Grammar since year 7 and is now entering sixth form there with his best friends Jonouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Yugi is studying World History, Maths, Geography and Latin at A-level and travelled to school feeling excited for his first day back. He arrived as per normal to see Ryou and Jonouchi waiting for him at the main entrance of the school.

"Hey Yugi, have a good Summer?" Ryou questioned as Yugi arrived, the conversation that followed carried extensive details of the activities that each boy had done over the holiday and whether or not they had enjoyed it. Ryou had previously been a student at DBG however he had only transferred from England at the beginning of year 10. Ryou studied English Literature, Philosophy, Biology and Psychology, Jonouchi however had been attending the same school as Yugi all of his life and studied Computing, Sports, Psychology and Media.

After talking for about 10 minutes and 5 minutes before the bell for morning form went, Marik arrived with a huge grin spread across his face as he sauntered towards the group.

"Someone seems happy" Joey commented as Marik joined them

"Well of course I am, Mariku finally asked me out!" he stated, the smugness shown clearly on his face . Marik had joined DBG in the middle of year 7, and everyone loved him. This year he is studying Physics, Maths, World History and German however his mind would seem to be more focused on his neighbour, Mariku, who is 1 year older and attended Domino Sporting Academy. Marik had been flirting with him all Summer and was overjoyed that his hard work had finally paid off. After discussing as many details of Marik's new found relationship as possible the boys grabbed their timetables and arrived at their forms just as the bell went. Yugi was in the same form as Ryou while Joey went with Marik.

"Ah, it is good to be back" Yugi remarked as he looked around the form room taking in all the students, the room looked pretty much the same as it had done in previous years, the only difference was the rare addition of one or two students who, at this point, would be frantically trying to find themselves a group to talk to.

"So Yugi... I guess we're sixths formers now" Ryou commented, with a content smile forming across his face.

"Yeah" Yugi replied.

"I'm hoping this year will be interesting."

The day passed without any interesting events; Yugi and Ryou stayed tried their hardest with everything, Joey got all card games banned in the common room area and Marik had both of his phones taken away and was now using Ryou's phone to text his beloved Mariku. It was safe to say that this year had started just like any other and there was a high probability that it would continue that way too. At lunch the group gathered outside the school grounds and headed down to the nearest bakery to grab lunch, as they walked Marik continually bragged about anything and everything that revolved around him, he was of course his own favourite subject.

"Hey guys, want to meet up with some friends later?" Marik asked suddenly still staring intently down at the phone in his hands.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose that sounds good" Ryou replied tentatively, looking towards Marik with confusion.

"Why?"

"Oh well, Mariku just asked if I wanted to meet up with him and his friends after school and if he has his friends I am going to have mine" Marik looked up as they arrived at the old bakery, the scent of baked goods wafted out from inside.

"Mmmm, smells good, c'mon lets get lunch" And with that they all went to get their lunch, Joey shouting about how much he had missed the place, scaring a few of the younger kids. After leaving the bakery the boys walked slowly back to the school discussing their plans for after the school day and what they would be doing with Mariku and his friends.

"I think Mariku said that he would be treating us to a coffee or something" Marik mentioned glancing to look at the others.

"It really shouldn't be too bad"

"Hmm, well as long as they're paying it sounds good, right Yug?" Joey expressed, munching happily on the brownie he bought from the bakery.

"Haha, I'm sure they will Joey." Yugi said laughing at his friends predictability. They continued walking down to the school and sat underneath a large oak within the school grounds when they arrived, they talked carelessly about what school would be like this year and how on earth they all planned to survive the workload until the end of lunch, then they made their way back to class. The day passed from then on still without any unusual happenings, not that that was expected, and when the final bell at last signalled the boys ability to leave they all meet in front of the lockers and prepared for a meeting that they may not have expected. Upon arriving at the café where the meeting had been planned Marik immediately noticed Mariku sitting with a group with two others in a corner at the back.

"Mariku!" Marik yelled informing the others of their presence, Marik then confidently strode over and wrapped his arms around Mariku who in turn did the same before gesturing to Yugi, Jounichi and Ryou who stayed awkwardly routed to the spot.

"These your friends Marik?" He questioned looking over them carefully as if scrutinising their actions.

"Hah, yeah, they can be kind of, well, reserved at times." Marik replied rolling his eyes as he looked towards them. Bakura, who was standing beside Mariku laughed.

"Heh, friends with the nerds Marik? Sucks to be you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sucks to be You

Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey Guys!_ This was an interesting one for me, I wrote the majority of it while waiting for a bus that was one and a half hours after my original one, oh well. I once again think it may be rushed slightly but I'm not good at drawing out scenes, and I promise it will get more interesting it is just I am trying to introduce the story and stuff, so yeah, enjoy! Xx

"These your friends Marik?" He questioned looking over them carefully as if scrutinising their actions.

"Hah, yeah, they can be kind of, well, reserved at times." Marik replied rolling his eyes as he looked towards them. Bakura, who was standing beside Mariku laughed.

"Heh, friends with the nerds Marik? Sucks to be you." Joey raised his eyebrows and turned to question Bakura.

"Nerds, huh? What makes you think that!" However it was of little use as Bakura already had his eyes trained on a tanned male on the other side of the café who was drinking a cup of tea while he worked . Yami, the third member of Mariku's group chuckled as Bakura walked over to said male to strike up a conversation.

"There he goes again, can't he stay with one person for more than a week?" Mariku shook his head.

"Of course he can't Yami, but you have to admit, he is very... persuasive." Mariku turned back to Marik and Yami mumbled in agreement before turning to Yugi, Ryou and Joey who, at this point, looked extremely out of place.

"You know you can sit down and order something, right? We are paying." Suddenly Joey perked up and snatched a menu off of the table with Yugi and Ryou cautiously following suit. Yami looked at the 3 with an amused smirk before addressing all 4 boys.

"Just to let you know, I'm Yami, and if you haven't already guessed the idiot over there is Bakura" Yugi nodded in conformation and then introduced himself before asking Yami about himself in an attempt to start a conversation. Yugi and Yami continued their conversation while Joey and Ryou talked with Marik and Mariku. They had all ordered by now and were enjoying the food and beverages they had been given. After a short while Bakura returned with a new watch and the numbers of a few guys and girls that he had found interesting.

"Hey, did you guys order my tea?" he asked as he say down, Mariku indicated a single cup that rested in the centre of the table beside the biscuits.

"Oh, you got biscuits too. Good choice" Bakura then grabbed his mug and a few biscuits as he quickly looked Marik, Joey and Yugi over, however his eyes only rested on Ryou a little longer, though it wasn't noticeable.

"So what do nerds do for fun?" He enquired earning the attention of everyone at the table. Joey stared blankly at him for a moment before sighing. Meanwhile Yugi looked towards him and smiled.

"I'm sure you have some hobbies that don't exactly make you 'cool' Bakura, but everyone does and there is nothing bad about that is there?" Ryou nodded in agreement, looking at Bakura with wide eyes. From that point on, until around 6.30pm, the group of 7 continued laughing and getting to know each other in the small, cosy corner of the café with only the occasional argument between Bakura and Yami as a disruption.

By 6.30pm the noise had died down and the members of the group were now growing weary. Only a handful of people were left loitering around the café as its closing time neared. The scraping of chairs sounded as the group slowly prepared to disperse.

"Right well we're off to the arcade, so later!" Joey declared, waving, as he and Ryou left the café

"Yeah, we have to go as well. We have track this evening so maybe we well see you another time" Mariku said before giving Marik a quick kiss and leaving with Yami and Bakura. This left Marik with Yugi.

"Well I have homework to do so I'm off to the library." Yugi informed Marik as the turned to leave.

"Ah, fair enough, well I have to help Isis out, so I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that the 2 friends exited the café and then turned to walk in opposing directions. Yugi walked briskly towards the library, as he walked the cold are nipped at the exposed skin on his hands and face so he pulled his coat on tighter to prevent as much heat loss as possible. He looked down at the ground and focused only on getting into the library as quick as possible so he could warm up.

After walking for about 5 minutes Yugi looked up to see the magnificent, old building that was the library, he entered in through a small door on the side of the building as he felt entering through the large double doors at the front would draw to much attention to him. As soon as he was inside however he focused intently on getting to the area in which he knew he would be able to find the materials necessary. Although it was the fist day of the school year Yugi's Latin teacher, Mrs Harris, had insisted on setting the class a term-long project on the language and its uses. When Yugi arrived at the correct section he immediately noticed that the only free seats were either side of 2 giggling girls who sat in the centre of the work area. He walked over and placed his bag down on one of the chairs, giving the girls a small smile as they looked up before he went in search of the book he wanted. After finding the correct books Yugi collected them together and then sat down in the seat he had reserved with his bag earlier. He opened the book to the contents, located the correct page and then started working his way through the text. During his studies Yugi managed to acquaint himself with the 2 girls that he had noticed earlier. The eldest was Anzu Mazaki and she attended Domino Arts College while the other was Shizuka Kawai, who he later remembered to be Jounichi's little sister, however she was still in the lower school and attended Domino Girls Grammar. Yugi got to know the girls a little better but by 7pm it was getting a little late and he knew that he wasn't getting as much work done as he had originally planned.

"Well Shizuka, Anzu, it was nice seeing you but I need to go as Gramps wants me back for dinner" Shizuka looked up with a bashful smile.

"Okay Yugi, maybe we will see you around" Anzu nodded and then looked towards Yugi with a small blush covering her face.

"Yeah, that would be great!" She eagerly agreed. Yugi collected his things together and made sure he returned the books he had borrowed before he replied.

"Yeah, sounds good, later!"

And with that he made his way back outside. As he left the library Yugi noticed one major change that annoyed him slightly. It was raining. Well, there went his plans for a nice, slow walk home. This basically meant that Yugi would now be catching the bus home and although this isn't exactly bad, he normally didn't want to have to put up with the rush, but he also didn't want to walk 20 minutes in the rain. Upon arriving at the bus stop Yugi immediately checked for the next bus to his house, the first thing he noticed though was the fact that his hand was shaking. Suddenly he realised how cold it was out and he sighed in relief when he found that the next bus was to arrive in roughly 2 minutes, but he knew that the buses wouldn't be on time so decided to think of it as a 5 minute wait. He was right, after about 5 minutes of waiting the 62 finally showed up, unfortunately for him however, it didn't stop. Yugi stared at the back of the bus in dismay, realising that it must be filled up. Sighing he checked for the next bus, another 10 minute wait.

Waiting for the bus had been more annoying than Yugi had originally thought, it was an extremely long wait but there was one sight that had made his day. He knew that the DSA was located near to the library, but what he didn't know was that the track team would run around the library as a part of their training. So when Yugi saw Yami, Marik and Bakura all with sopping wet hair and running in the rain he couldn't stop a goofy smile from appearing on his face or the happiness he felt as he knew he had a bus shelter to stand under. Yami, Bakura and Mariku were not so agreeable though and scowled in annoyance as the passed. Yugi smiled softly at the memory as he entered the game shop that his Grandpa owned and then made his way up to the house.

"I'm back!" He yelled, as he got into the hallway, alerting Sugoroku Motou of his presence. He took off his jacket and hung it on a hanger, then entered the sitting room, ready to watch the card game channel and unwind. Man, that was a busy day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sucks to be You

Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey Guys!_ Well I think this chapter is better than my last, so yays to that. I want to thank TheIrritableNerd for their review and help on improvements. I will definitely go back and change the previous chapters slightly to match this one. Thanks to all people who read this far, I appreciate it greatly. Xx

That unusual first day of school soon became normal expectations for Yugi, Marik, Jounichi and Ryou. They would all attend school then meet up with Mariku, Yami and Bakura to do whatever they had planned, and even if they had nothing planned they would just meet in that same small café anyway. So on the Wednesday of the last week before half-term it was no surprise that Yugi, Jounichi, Marik and Ryou made their way into the café to meet with the others. As they entered the café they talked ecstatically about half term and a project that was planned in school for the sixth formers.

"I really can't wait! It's such a good idea! And we already have so much planned!" Yugi enthused.

"I have to agree, Yugi, it does seem like quite a lot of fun." Agreed Ryou.

"What are you guys rambling on about now?" Bakura questioned as the 3 finally reached the table.

Marik, who had gone straight to Mariku, replied. "Oh, well there is this charity week during half term and we are doing our own projects for it to help raise money. Would you guys like to help out?"

"What, no, why would we-" But Bakura was cut off mid sentence by Yami

"Of course we'll help, it is after all a good cause, and it would go towards our own volunteering requirement anyway" He reasoned, persuading a grumbling Bakura only because none of them had thought about their volunteering requirement yet.

"So what are your plans?" Mariku asked looking at the 3 curiously. Jounichi, who was starting intensely down at the cards he had with him, motioned to Ryou who apparently had all the plans down on paper.

"Well you only have to help out with what you want-"

"What?! Don't be silly Ryou! They'll be joining in with everything, won't you Mariku?" Marik declared looking directly Mariku.

"Well, I suppose, if that's what you want." Marik then smirked and turned towards Bakura daring him to challenge anything. Bakura just sighed and went to go get the orders for the group mumbling to himself about the unfairness of it all.

"There you go Ryou, please continue." Yugi encouraged sending a small smile towards Ryou.

"Well, on Monday we were planning to do a collection, so collecting items and money from the public. Tuesday we were going to do a gaming marathon, we have no ideas for Wednesday or Thursday though. Friday however our school is holding a fair and we were thinking about maybe performing at it." He looked up from his list to see Mariku and Yami's reactions and saw Bakura returning with the drinks with a scowl on his face.

"You have some good ideas there but how about on Wednesday, after the gaming marathon, you run a marathon?" Yami suggested, Yugi looked to Jounichi, Marik and Ryou who both smiled and agreed.

"Sounds like a great idea! Now all we need to do is think of something to do on Thursday and what we will perform on Friday!" Yugi cheered happily as he took his hot chocolate from Bakura, he then turned to the group and started a detailed conversation on the specifics of the charity week. They all talked happily away until Jounichi realised one problem they may not have thought of.

"Hey, guys. How are we going to get advertising and stuff so we can get some sponsors?" He asked suddenly in the middle of the conversation.

"Good point! I was just thinking that maybe we could just ask around our schools and neighbourhoods and stuff, I mean together we know quite a lot of people." Marik said looking round at all the others.

"That's true" Bakura mumbled seemingly deep in thought.

"But if I am going to do this I am going to do it right. I have a... contact that could maybe help us out a bit, but he'll need a lot of persuading." The others looked at him curiously, trying to think of someone who could be that influential. Yami looked up suddenly all of a sudden with a concerned look on his face.

" Hold on, this isn't some underground friend of yours who does illegal things for a living, is it?" Bakura's head jerked up out of thought and he looked up at Yami with a questioning look.

"What! No! Of course not, who do you take me for! I don't have any 'underground friends' as you put it, he is just an old acquaintance of mine who happens to be quite influential." Bakura yelled with a roll of his eyes, drawing the attention of many onlookers. The others however seemed unconvinced. Just at that point Bakura's mobile phone rang so he mumbled and walked away to answer it. As soon as he was out of range the entire table erupted with laughter.

"He can get so defensive sometimes!" Mariku managed to express between his fits of laughter.

"I know! And the funny things is he that he is so laid back but when mess with him he seems to explode for some reason!" Yami agreed. By the time Bakura had returned the group had finished laughing and had thought of an idea for the event on Thursday.

"Hey Bakura! We thought on Thursday we could try to break a World Record for charity, what do you think?" Ryou inquired looking hopefully towards Bakura.

"Eh, I guess it doesn't sound too bad as long as it's interesting" Bakura answered looking over to Ryou, he then sighed and took out his phone.

"I'm just checking something with a friend." He told the others, and then walked out, leaving the rest to continue putting together ideas and having casual conversation. 5 minutes later and the group hadn't thought of any world record ideas, they were obviously enjoying the company of each other a lot though, and had drifted into multiple different conversations. Marik and Mariku were discussing Halloween and how they would be celebrating. Yugi and Yami were talking about card games, while Ryou talked to Jounichi about various topics including school, pokemon and their current decks.

"Jounichi, that isn't all that you can use an occult deck for, there is also a lot more that makes it so much more interesting!" Ryou reasoned

"Yeah, but what use is all the magic and interesting stuff if you don't have a super strong attack." Jounichi defended, still using a simple base of power for his logic. At this point in the debate Bakura was making his way over to the group and went to gather his belongings.

"A strong attack won't win every duel you know.." Ryou pointed out, sighing.

"Ryou's is right you know Jounichi so I wouldn't bother disagreeing." Bakura bluntly stated as he finished getting everything together.

"Where are you going Bakura?" Mariku asked, as everyone noticed Bakura leaving.

"Just visiting that 'friend' I told you about earlier, I told you he could help us. Oh, by the way, Ryou you're coming too. I said I would bring someone who actually knew what they were doing." Bakura directed leaving everyone, particularly Ryou, in shock.

"Why don't we all go Bakura?" Questioned Yugi, he looked nervously towards Ryou who was now slowly starting to get his stuff together as well. Bakura looked straight at Yugi with a blank look.

"Obviously because all of you would be irritating." He stated.

"You ready yet Ryou?" He asked turning to look at Ryou who was standing nervously at the corner of the table which the group had sat at. By this time everyone had decided that it was getting late, it was roughly 7.00pm, and it was time to head back anyway, this meant the table was practically clear and everyone was ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm good Bakura." Ryou answered in a small voice, looking down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Well then, lets go. Later guys!" And with that both Bakura and Ryou left the café, and turned left down the street in the direction of their destination.

"Hey Bakura, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Ryou enquired looking over to Bakura who chuckled quietly to himself.

"I wondered when you were going to ask that, a normal person would have probably demanded to know the answer by now, but I guess you're just... shy perhaps?" Ryou blushed and turned to look back down at his feet which caused Bakura to laugh heartily and clap Ryou gently on the back.

"Don't worry it's fine, anyway, we are going to Kaiba Corp., I know the CEO, Seto." At this point Ryou had turned to look at Bakura in awe.

"You know Seto? How?" He asked, Bakura looked towards him.

"I've already told you, he is an old friend from school." The two continued walking at a brisk pace on the late autumn night towards the large building owned by Kaiba and made it their within 20 minutes. When they arrived Bakura strolled into the building, Ryou however seemed very conscious of himself and his actions and became even more reserved than normal.

"Is Seto in? I did call ahead." Bakura asked the receptionist when they reached the front desk.

"Yes. Mr. Kaiba is currently in his office on floor 23" The receptionist reply seemed almost automated as if she had said it multiple times, but then again she most probably had.

"Thanks." Bakura said smirking as he dragged Ryou with him towards the elevator.

"I can't have you slowing me down now can I?" He told Ryou answering his unasked question. When they finally reached floor 23 Ryou had composed himself and tried to give himself a more confident mask. Bakura led the way walking straight through the double doors into Kaiba's office, Kaiba, who had been busy doing something on his laptop, looked up in surprise before sighing and closing everything down.

"Bakura. What can I do for you and you're... friend." He questioned looking between the two.

"First that is Ryou, second you can help us with either a large charity donation, advertising for charity or both." The conversation between Bakura and Seto was blunt and to the point, both of them seemed to want to just be at home. Whenever Ryou was asked for something, information or dates, he answered in a small voice but tried to sound as confident in himself as possible, making sure to meet eye contact with whoever he was addressing.

"Well it looks like you will be helping us then Seto." Bakura confirmed smiling towards Ryou in victory.

"Yes. I do have to do some volunteering myself so I will advertise your efforts to clients and friends, but that will be all." Seto replied sternly. Ryou nodded happily, Bakura however wasn't as pleased.

"You know, you have to actually turn up to at least one of the events for it to count towards your volunteering" He informed Seto smirking. Seto sighed.

"Fine. I will be at the fair and I will help with merchandise or something, happy?" At this point Seto was clearly aggravated.

"Much better, c'mon Ryou, lets go." He instructed, motioning to Ryou to leave. Ryou thanked Seto and then left the room with Bakura following right behind him grinning as if he had just won the lottery.

"Thank you Bakura, for your help I mean." Ryou said gratefully while they exited the building. Bakura scoffed.

"No worries, I said we would be doing this right." and with that he opened a taxi door for Ryou, paid the driver and pushed Ryou in flashing him a stunning smile before he headed home.


End file.
